the_minds_reflectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Saluki Rivers
Saluki Rivers About Name: Saluki Rivers. Age: 17 Annabeth.jpg Sunset.jpeg image.png Appearance: Saluki has long, dirty blonde hair, blue/grey eyes, and a tanned face. She's quite tall, slim, and physically healthy. She also has a series of scars on her hand, from training, and also has good muscles, which includes the beginning if a six pack. Sex: Female Birthday: July 15th Sexuality: Straight Race: American Preferred Attire: (Summer) * Low Converse/Nike shoes * Denim shorts, * Cropped top or t-shirt * Sunglasses * Jumper (Occasionally) (Winter) * High topped converse, * Black jeans * Tracksuit * T-shirt * Warm jumper Personality: Saluki Rivers is hot tempered - she is willing to fight and/or argue if needed. She can sweet talk her way in and out of multiple situations because people seem to bend to her will. She loves animals and is easily angered when seeing one injured. She is funny, and loyal to her friends. Saluki also enjoys watching boys fall over head over heels to please her, because she knows that she will later kick their ass. Fears: * Alcohol * Boys who fail at flirting * Losing her friends * Losing her accessories * Growing fat Likes: ''' * Animals * Her friends * Stealing * Eating * Arguments * Partying * Wearing a disguise * Sweet talking people into things * Running and keeping fit * Ice cream * Candyfloss * Books, they help her escape from the real world * Drawing '''Dislikes: * Spiders * Rude or arrogant people * Not eating * Unbearable heat Strengths: ''' * Fighting * Arguing * Being silent * Stealing * Pain * Sweet talking '''Weaknesses/Fears: * Animals * Spiders * Food * Heat History Family: U N K N O W N Saluki Rivers was born into a rigorous training facility, her parents were teachers at F.L.O.W.,which was her home. She is trained in the art of stealth, agility and disguise. She and four other students were chosen to assassinate a threat to F.L.O.W. They attempted this task and failed, causing the death of both parents and their own merciless tortured. Unfortunately Saluki was also captured, and hence, was tormented for three days. She escaped with her life, but has now become mentally scarred. Other: Saluki enjoys disguising herself. Should she be involved any criminal cases, they will look for a different identity. She keeps a small pocket sewn into her shoe that preserve special items as well as a bag, usually containing: Spy glasses: They look like sunglasses but have tiny mirrors so Saluki can see behind her. Invisible ink pen: Perfect for writing down a note or scrawling out a map. Small Pen-knife: For attacking and defending herself. Phone (iPhone): If Saluki is ever under cover, she uses a brick phone. If compromised she will leave the phone in a train station or someone else's bag. Pen: To write down suspect names. Notebook: For drawing anime and taking notes. Small Sheet of Comebacks: For comebacks! 'Fighting' Saluki Rivers has been trained to fight, using dummies and sometimes real people if they try to flirt, or hurt her. She despises boys' flirtatious actions and does not hesitate kick their ass. She enjoys keeping fit, going running every day. She has learnt boxing, kick-boxing, and is a fierce assassin when it comes to money. Category:Characters